Janus Hassildor
|Base ID = }} Janus Hassildor is the Count of Skingrad and is reputed to be a powerful mage. Background In 3E 383 (fifty years before the Oblivion Crisis), Janus and his wife Rona fell victim to vampires. Both survived, but were infected with the disease Porphyric Hemophilia and became vampires themselves. While Janus came to accept his new life, Rona saw her vampiric existence as only a curse and refused to drink the blood needed to keep her healthy; she soon fell into a coma caused by despair and malnutrition. Janus has been looking for a way to cure his wife to help her find the peace she craves. As a count, Janus has proven to be very successful. Despite his private life away from the world, his people have come to love and respect him. Only a few people are aware that the count is a vampire. Two of his advisors, Shum gro-Yarug and Hal-Liurz, know and keep his secret. They work as his representatives and handle almost everything on his behalf. It is these two that are commonly encountered when visiting the castle. He feels no kinship toward and even hates other vampires, seeing them as mindless creatures who have given in to animal instinct. He also does not want to bring suspicion upon himself by fraternizing with them. Because of this, he has no tolerance for other vampires who enter the area. Despite his abhorrence to his kin, he also dislikes vampire hunters, as evidenced in the quest "Information at a Price." Ultimately, he orders the Hero to deal with them with any method necessary as long as they leave the city, regardless of if they live or die. However, he cannot defend the Hero if murder is chosen to eliminate the hunters. His feelings toward the Mages Guild is neutral at best, but he does provide valuable information about the necromancers, a group Hassildor does not want to succeed and destroy the guild. Interactions *Allies for Bruma *Information at a Price *Vampire Cure *Ulterior Motives Dialogue Trivia *There are a meager number of people outside Janus's trusted few who know about his curse. Vicente Valtieri of the Dark Brotherhood states, "The Count of Skingrad is not all he seems. Let's just say I'm not the only one who enjoys his evenings..." and Raminus Polus of the Mages Guild is also aware of this (though it is difficult to determine when exactly he had knowledge of Hassildor's true nature). *Although he is an essential character, he is still listed as one of the Blood Price characters for "Lost Histories." *It is possible that when the Hero gets arrested for committing a crime related to him after serving their time, Janus will be waiting for them outside. If it is daytime, he will have red skin and may be steaming as the sun burns him, but his essential status ensures he takes no damage. Appearances * de:Janus Hassildor es:Janus Hassildor ru:Янус Гассилдор Category:Oblivion: Vampires Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Characters Category:Counts and Countesses